The All About Singing Fish Wiki
''Welcome to the The All About Singing Fish Wiki! This wiki page will tell you all about those cool (or annoying) singing fish on plaques. Love him or hate him, Big Mouth Billy Bass is the one that everyone has heard singing his trademark songs: "Take Me To The River", and "Don't Worry, Be Happy." There are many different types of singing fish, including bass, trout, catfish, lobsters, crocodiles, sharks, a dolphin, whales, ducks, and even fish bones! Here you'll find a wide selection of singing fish pictures, facts, and videos to view. Do you know of any more fish missing from this site? Feel free to add articles about them! You are encouraged to post pictures or videos of the ones you write about, too.) THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION! MORE ACCESABLE FISH COMMING SOON as of 06/04/2014 '' '' - Singing Fish Guy ''Find the singing fish you're looking for somewhere on this list! 'Original Singing Fish by Gemmy Industries Corp. :' Big Mouth Billy Bass - The ORIGINAL Singing Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Edition The New Big Mouth Billy Bass (small one) Big Mouth Billy Bones Big Mouth Billy Bass Superstar World Record Billy Bass (The Huge One) Cool Catfish Travis The Singing Trout Travis The Singing Trout Christmas Edition Jaws The Singing Shark Rocky The Singing Lobster Lucky The Singing Lobster Frankie The Fish Mini Big Mouth Billy Bass (Recordable) 'Other Singing Fish:' Al's Dancing Fish Big Mouth Rainbow Trout Bubble Bopper Bubba Fish Bubba Lobster Bubba Alligator Bubba Catfish (Cool Catfish with Fishermen's Hat on, and on a Travis Trout' plaque) Benny Barsch (similar to Al's Dancing Fish) Wonder Singing & Dancing Rainbow Fish (A.K.A. Singing Fish) Wonder Singing & Dancing Lobster (A.K.A. Singing Lobster) Sammy The Singing Salmon Sammy The Singing Salmon Christmas Edition Santa's Singing Salmon (similar to Sammy The Singing Salmon) Syd Salmon Trevor Rainbow Trout (Similar to Rocky Rainbow Trout) Rocky Rainbow Trout Tommy The Freshwater Trout (Similar to Travis The Singing Trout) Tommy Trout (Joy to The World version) Tommy Trout (Rare "Take Me to The River" and "Angel Of The Morning" version) Tommy Trout (Similar to Sing N' Swing Fish, different name plate) Magical Singing Trout Alex Alligator Fossil Diplomystus Singing Honey Bass Singing Honey Bass Christmas Edition Singing Honey Fish Big Mouth Billie Bass Big Mouth Billie Bass (Take Me To The River / Don't Worry Be Happy version) Big Mouth Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass (Elvis Don't Be Cruel and All Shook Up Version) Big Mouth Honey Bass Big Mouth Larry Lobster Billy The Bass Phil The Bass Singing Bass Singing Fish Flying Singing Duck Singing Boney Soul (Similar to Big Mouth Billy Bones) Singing Sam River Fish Sensational Willy Singender Fisch Singender Hummer Swingin' Sammy Swordfish Superstar Lobster Kelly Salmon Sammy Salmon (Similar to Kelly Salmon) Croc-o-Rock Wiggling Willie Willy The Singing Trout (Travis Trout on Billy Bass' plaque) Willy The Singing Trout (Travis Trout-like fish on Billy Bass Jr.'s plaque) Boogie Bass Louie The Large Mouth Bass Larry The Singing Lobster (Lobster on Croc-o-Rock's plaque) Sing N' Swing Fish Come On Santa Fish (Christmas version of Sing N' Swing Fish) Rocky The Singing Trout Rockin' Singing Bass Rocking Fish Rocky Rainbow Trout (Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me version similar to Tommy Trout) Rainbow Trout Rock King Tommy (A.K.A. Merry Christmas) Singing And Moving Fish The "Rock" Fish Large Mouth Lou Singing And Moving Fish Christmas Edition Chinese New Year Chinese New Year Superstar (similar to Big Mouth Billy Bass) Billy Mouth Big Mouth (Very similar to Billy Mouth) Prize Catch (Very similar to Billy Mouth and Big Mouth) Play Button (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster) Peixe Cantor (CRÉU version similar to Bubba Fish) Pexie Cantor (Alligator Version) Dancing Larry Lobster Dumb Bass (Very similar to Big Mouth Billy Bass) I Am A Big Mouth Dexter the Singing Duck Duck Dynasty Admiral Ackbar (from ThinkGeek) Talented Tina Tuna (from Lazybone)Category:Browse